For My Warrior
by DisturbinglyHuman
Summary: Bella Swan was once the daughter of Athens.When their city is attacked she is taken back to Sparta as a slave for one of their mightiest warriors.She is forced to be his bed warmer but is it so bad when she finds out he's not heartless as the tales say?


**For my Warrior**

**Summary:** Isabella Swan was once the daughter of Athens. When their city is attacked she is taken back to Sparta as a slave for one of their mightiest warriors. She is forced to be his bed warmer but is it so bad when she finds out he's not heartless as the tales have told. .AU.

**Chapter One: Flames in the Night**

I held my bed covers to me as I stared out at the ocean from my balcony. Thousands of war ships were at our harbor now and it would be a miracle if they did not win this war, I knew that they would win and Athens would fall. Maybe if I prayed to the gods something would happen and they would at least spare our peasants and young children but even then I don't believe Hera would save us.

I sighed before dropping my bed sheets on to the floor. My last day in my own room, I walked over towards my trunk of dresses and found a dark blue dress that was light on me. I wanted to be able to move quicker in case there was a chance at escaping.

My mother Renee and my sisters fled last night when we first spotted them but I told them it was my place to stay here. My father was a brute and cruel in battle and had ripped apart lands that were not his, which is why they came. I felt the responsibility to stay here with the people of Athens. I never stood up to my father and because of him we would all perish.

I brought the dress with me as I walked out of my room down the hallway towards my bathroom so I could take one last bath. I would either be taken as a slave or a prize where they would kill me; no one knows what they will do. All of their attacks are very unpredictable. Sometimes they take no prisoners and other times they do.

I strolled into the bath to see one of the servants already pouring the bath. I undressed in the corner covering my breasts when I walked out from behind the curtain they had set for me. They threw a few rose petals into the bath water and quickly walked away without a word. I sighed and walked over to the edge of the bath and slowly walked down into the fresh warm water. It felt good against my bare skin as I grabbed a rag and started dragging it over my body slowly.

The balcony door was open giving me a beautiful view of the morning sky as the sun rose higher. It was breath taking the way the colors splashed across the sky as the great large sun rose above them dismissing the colors of the night away.

"Please protect my people" I whispered into the morning air and continued to bathe myself. The roses smelled fresh and sweet. I grinned and dunked my head under the water and held my breath for a few moments before popping back up taking a gulp of the warm morning air.

I then proceeded to lean back against the tubs edge to relax and looked down at my body blushing. I wasn't very filled out for my age and I was overly curvy. I was only good for 'child birth' my mother told me and that not many men would want to wed or bed me. I didn't care though since no one in all of the kingdom of Athens enticed me enough to want them. No one asked me to dance at celebrations and no one courted me at all. I was seventeen years old and not married; I was in a way a disgrace to my family. Father told my mother not to worry and that I may just be a late bloomer and someone would take me off their hands but no one had. I didn't mind though since I kept to myself. I didn't even come down to supper with them ever and I left them alone. They kept to one part of the palace and I the other.

My mother did not share any interest of mine and I did not share hers either. Her and my sisters Jessica and Lauren were all focused on their beauty and keeping their man happy. However I spent most of my time in our family library and read through different scrolls. Some on politics, others on plays and drama, and then there were some on our family history. My sister Jessica married our general Michael Newton and my other sister Lauren married one of our greatest warriors Tyler. They both bared two sons to them and were now with their sons some where on the other side of the mountains waiting for their husbands. The fear they must have, if they shall ever return. My mother though told me she was certain to be a widow and I believe her. She did not mind though since that would mean she would be able to step away from the throne and let Michael and Jessica rule if he survives the attack.

I took some of the rose scented bathing oil and scrubbed it into my hair getting the smell of my pillow and smoke from last nights goodbye out and the fresh smell of roses in. I rinsed off my hair one more time before grabbing onto my mother's old comb and running it through my wet locks.

"Are you ready to get out Miss?" I heard a small voice come from outside the room.

"Yes, if you would be so kind enough to bring me my cloth to dry that would be much appreciated" I called back to her and she slowly came in with her eyes cast downwards. She grabbed the cloth that was across the room and came over to me holding it out spread out so that I could get out without her seeing anything and then wrap it around myself. I stepped out leaving dripping water behind me as I slowly took the towel from her and wrapped it around my body.

"Would you like me to help you with your hair?" she asked then backing up slightly.

"Yes I would actually Katharine" she looked taken aback that I had used her actual name instead of the title slave or maid.

"Yes, Miss please sit down and I will go get another cloth and the brush" she scurried out of the room and I took my seat on a chair on the balcony and still watched as the war ships crept onto our shores. By sun down they would be at our gates. Over looking the city I could see soldiers training and mobilizing rapidly. Women were crying for their husbands and children looked confused as ever as they wandered the streets with their weeping mothers. Others took it upon themselves to jump from our walls to the side into the sand. The fall broke their necks and they would die immediately. Suicide was something we frowned on however I would want to die before I would either be murdered or raped by those barbarians.

"Miss…?" she brought me from my thoughts and I smiled when I turned towards her. As a princess of Athens I must keep up appearances right?

"No more Miss or anything, just call me Bella. If this is going to be our last day here then I will not hold anyone to their silly titles" I told her seriously and she smiled slightly and started to dry my hair. Did she have family that was in our army? The answer would be most likely unless they were all female and usually they were not.

"Is their a family member down there?" I gestured with my head towards the ciaos that was happening below us. She stopped drying my hair for a moment.

"Yes…my husband" her voice trembled a bit.

"Are you going to go see him soon before he departs for outside the gates?" I asked her hoping to not offend her in any way.

"We already said our goodbyes this morning to each other. He promised me that we would see each other though in this life or the next" she said confidently and went back to drying my hair and untangling the mess. I could only hope that she was right and that she would see her husband again. I could not relate to her seeing that I had no family worth caring about anymore but I knew it must be difficult having your husband do this. His chance of survival is slim, especially if Cullen was in the ranks of the men. He is said to have slaughtered thousands of men in just one battle. He was also said to be one of the most brutal men ever. He hit women for his pleasure and took them on the spot not even caring if they were virgin or not. He was vicious and deceitful; some say he was even blessed by the god Aries for his cruelness. No one knows for sure however most continue to tell me that he is not to be played with.

How does his family feel about this? They must be devastated that their son is known as a gross disgusting pig throughout all of Greece.

"I heard their general's favorite is going to be there" Kate, her name is too long to think, said watching the ships move in closer with me. I nodded, I figured that he would. This is a kingdom they want to take down badly and I do not blame them one bit. Of course they would bring _him_, if only they realized though that some people here are innocent.

"He will fight and most likely win. Will you run tonight or will you stay in the temple?" I asked solemnly. She looked like a deer in the head lights thinking over which option would be best.

"My husband wishes me to run but I know that if I do then the punishment if they find us will be worse so I will stay in the temple. Is that where you are staying Princess?" she asked and I considered it for a moment before nodding. I would stay in the temple with the other women that had stayed behind and if things would go wrong I would direct them towards the get away.

"I will not abandon my city" I told her, I could feel the ice lace through my voice. It was hard and bitter and I quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"I shall stay with you Bella" she reassured me with a small smile and soon my hair was dry in its curly fashion. I put a small band around my hair pulling it up so that it would be off the back of my neck. I dried off the rest of my body as soon as Kate turns around and put on my light blue robes.

"Should we head to the temple?" she asks as we start walking out of the bath house and down the hallway towards the steps.

"If you wish to go then yes but I wish to help first. I'm going to go take some bread for the children and fruit" I told her as I walked with determination towards the kitchens. She followed me so I could only assume that she wanted to help. Together we grabbed around 10 loaves in two baskets that I carried and a variety of fruits that she held in two baskets. We both put up our veils that went around our head so that would look less like those at the palace and started passing out bread and fruit.

"Thank you" was murmured from the children as they each took a bit of bread and some fruit. You could tell in their eyes that they were very hungry. I could only stroke their heads and try to get them to eat so that they would have strength for tonight. My mother, the cold heartless wench that she was, did not allow anyone but her and my sisters to leave yesterday saying that it would be too much and they may be caught. My father agreed with her though and I had yet again no say at all.

Finally one little girl came up to me tugging at my dress and when I bent down she pulled a beautiful daisy from behind her back telling me thank you and that I look just like the princess. I told her that I was the princess's friend and that she told me to tell her thank you especially because she was such a good citizen. The girl smiled at me for the longest time before going back to her mother. She had an adorable toothy grin and I felt a sharp tug at my chest. I would never have that ever, I wouldn't have sons or daughters. It hit me hard thinking this.

"Bella?" Kate asked quietly.

"Its nothing" I dismissed it and gave out more food to the older children and women. They all thanked us and stared at the doors where the soldiers would soon be going out. The doors slowly started to open and Soldiers marched in a line. Some smiling sadly with their faces turned towards us; do doubt making eye contact with their wives and children for the last time.

"There he is" Kate whispered and her voice cracked. I wrapped my arm around her as she waved slowly to him and he gave her a gentle smile. I let her cry on my shoulder as he finally passed through the gates onto the other side. I could only lull her quietly telling her that everything would be okay and everything happens for a reason.

I wanted to ask her if she wanted to watch from the wall for a few moments but decided not to when I heard the horn blow signaling that they had stormed the beach. I slowly moved with her towards the inner part of the city towards Athena's temple. Athena would at least give us some comfort hopefully. I shuttered thinking of the old legends about Athena's temple.

Some say that Athena let Medusa get violated on her floors and then turned her into the evil creature that turned any man to stone. Athena's one gift to women though was not letting Medusa have the ability to turn women to stone. I could only pray that it would not happen to us when we went into the temple and they breech our walls.

"She will protect us" Kate mumbled to herself as if she was trying to convince herself that nothing would happen to us. I could only smile slightly as we finally reached the inner city past the outside guards and walked into the temple. We walked over to Athena's alter and quickly dropped to our knees in respect. I quickly put my hands together praying for those around me, the soldier son both sides, and mine and Kate's protection.

I continued to pray until I heard a large banging against the temple doors. I gathered my removable robe and put it to the side and quickly ran over towards the door. I opened it to reveal the women of Athens along with their children. Everyone had tears in their eyes and sniffles.

"The men are at the gates already, they stormed the beaches. We have no where to go" they pleaded with me. I nodded before opening the door wider to accommodate more people to come in.

"Everyone over here" I told them and went into the back of the temple. Kate was right behind me as I started moving some of the wall turning it so that it opened into a secret passage .Torches lit the way down the once dark tunnel. My father's best guards left with my mother and sisters and lit the way.

"Follow the torches and go as quickly as possible. It won't be long before they get to the temple" I rushed them in. Hushed thank yous and praises were uttered as they all rushed through the tunnel. Babies cried and little children begged for their fathers however none of their pleas were answered. Mothers hushed them though and they sniffled along with their children trying to keep back the sobs. The women walked quickly down the entrance with their children and soon all you could see were empty halls.

"Here I'll help you push this back" Kate stepped up next to me and we both pushed the wall back to normal. I quickly swept my hand over the wall looking for cracks or any imperfection that would draw attention to this section of the wall.

"Its fine princess" Kate tugged me away from the wall and over towards another pillar. I heard large footsteps and steel hitting steel. They were inside the temple.

"You are disgracing the goddess Athena!" someone screamed but then silence took over. I groaned as quietly as possible and started pushing Kate towards the back entrance of the temple.

"Please go" I begged her while pushing. She seemed so stunned that she was actually letting me push her without rebelling. Soon I pushed her to the doorway and told her to just go straight down the road and to run.

"No I cant my princess, it's my city and my husband is out there" she whispered in a panicked voice.

"Your city tells you to go and your husband wished you to leave. You must and protect yourself. If I am to see your husband again I shall tell him you are alive and that this is the way you went" I pushed her out the door and she began running. Every now and then it seemed she looked back but she ran just like I had asked her. I looked back and quickly walked over towards one of the pillars. I peaked over the side and didn't see anyone in the large opening that was right in front of Athena's alter. Had the men left?

"Look here, it seems we found another temple jewel" my blood ran cold as I heard the disgusting voice behind me. I turned around slowly and was stuck to my face. I quickly held onto my face with one hand and tried to get up off the temple floor with the other hand. I felt a little blood trickling down from my lip and held in a cry.

"No jewel, don't crawl away from me" they pulled me up and I kicked and pushed against them but it did nothing. They were walking and soon the cold air of the night hit my skin and I knew I was being captured.

"Unhand me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed at him but it was no use. I was crying and my lip stung. After my last few moments of hitting, screaming, and kicking he dropped me on the ground next to a fire.

"Men I found you a prize. Share though!" the man commanded and soon I felt myself being restrained. Hands were all over me touching me but none had gone under my robes thank god.

"No!" I screamed loudly. I cried and pleaded but no relief came just yet. Finally they pulled me up and I saw another large man come out of his tent with a bare chest. Would he be the one to rape me first? He was quite handsome. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Men drop the wench and assemble" he commanded and they followed orders standing in front of me after they let me go onto the sand. The large man came forward with no weapons and pushed the men apart.

"What is your name?" his voice was cold and his jaw locked. I stuttered trying to get my name out but my lip hurt badly. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt me so I held one finger up signaling for a moment and started to write my name in the sand.

B-E-L-L-A O-f A-T-H-E-N-S

"So you are the princess?" I nodded my head. Soon after he stood there for a few moments he leaned down grabbing onto me picking me up bridal style. He turned around and headed back for his tent however he stopped and looked back at the group of men.

"You are not to touch her or I'll slit, whoever does it and those who let it happen, throats" he told them with his stone hard glare. I stayed quiet hoping that nothing would happen.

"Ah brother I see you found your gift!" said another man with dark brown curly hair. He had on a regular army uniform just without the metal plate. Attached to his arm was a blonde haired girl in a smaller skimpier version of my outfit. Her sides were showing and her breasts were almost exposed except for her nipples.

"Yes apparently I did, she was just about to get raped by our men" he said with disgust laced through his voice.

"Oh. Well why don't you leave her with Rosalie here and we can go to the emperor's tent to announce victory and tell them we have slain the king and captured the princess. I've already discussed it with him though that you would get Princess Isabella which you now have" He said smirking and pushing Rosalie over towards us. The man that was holding me slowly put me down making sure I was steady.

"Rosalie, take her into the tent and wash off her face and get her some fresh clothes. Explain to her what has happened, she is probably confused" he told her but still held me to him. I looked up at him once more in awe. I realized that he had bronze stubble on his face and his hair was tussled and messy.

Rosalie smiled slightly at me and grabbed onto me gently pulling me into the bronze warrior's tent. She stopped next to a little wash bowl and kneeled down with me next to it.

"Hi" she said softly and rang out the cloth before handing it to me.

"Hello. What…is going to happen to me?" I asked quietly.

"Your going to be Edward's woman most likely just how I am with Emmett. You become his bed warmer and he takes care of you however I am not just Emmett's bed warmer. We are together but its best for now that they just call me his mistress" she smiled slightly while I started to wash my face of blood and dirt. It stung a little against my lip and I could really tell she was happy being Emmett's 'woman'.

"I'm a virgin though…" I trailed off realizing that I would have to have intercourse with Edward.

"Don't worry about that. He'll be gentle of course, now let's get you out of those clothes. I'm sure Edward will want to take you tonight. He fought hard today, especially keeping those women and children he found hiding. The men were going to take her as a slave but he knocked them out and got the women and their babies out of the city" she told me picking up another piece of cloth from a pile in the other corner of the room.

"He saved my people?" I asked putting down the cloth into the water basin.

"Yes, he knows your people did nothing. Only the soldiers and your father are responsible. You're lucky though that it was Cullen you were given too and not anyone else or you would be dead right now" she said walking over with something that looked similar to her dress but even skimpier.

"Am I suppose to wear that?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"It's a custom that the female bed warmer has to wear something along these lines .It's to determine if your high or low rank. We rank just below the wives though so that's good. Men can't touch us and women envy us. Emmett and Edward both aren't married though so do not get that into your head" Rosalie quickly said soothing my worries.

I pulled of my dress and stood naked in front her as she helped me dress, she hardly batted an eyelash seeing me bare. It was just like Rosalie's and had two open sides for me that were held together by bands attached the sides together so that they wouldn't open and show our private parts. I adjusted the front of my new outfit while she brushed through my hair.

"Don't worry when we get home we can all get nice warm baths. We're sailing back tomorrow thank god" Rosalie said as she left my hair down.

"Do we go and look for them or do we stay here and wait?" I asked curiously.

"I think they would like it if we went and looked for them" Smiled Rosalie. We both held onto each other as we walked out of his tent and walked towards the much larger tent that was apparently that of the emperor. I really didn't want to go in but I would hold my head with pride. Maybe all those legends of Cullen were wrong and he was really a good hearted person.

"We're here for Emmett and Edward Cullen" Rosalie said with her voice filled with authority. Both of the warriors stood to the side and opened one part of the tent to let us in. I walked slightly behind Rosalie not really wanting to face any of them.

"Rose what are you doing here?" I looked to see Emmett smiling widely and bringing Rosalie into his arms. I unlinked hands with her and let them have their moment.

"I take it that this is Princess Isabella of Athens?" I heard a gruff voice and turned around to see the emperor of Sparta.

"Yes I am Isabella" I told him hesitantly. One of the guards look appalled and raised his hand to strike me.

"Do not speak to him you whore" I waited for a blow similar to the one before but a large fist wrapped around his hand keeping him from striking me. Edward was behind him and walked around putting more space between the guard and myself.

"Do not touch what is mine" was all he said before walking over to me and pulling me to his side and faced the emperor.

"We all agree that we sail home tomorrow at dusk?"

"Of course and as you wish you will be left alone for the next few years" the emperor said nodding his head slightly.

"I'll retire to my tent now" he moved with me out of the tent that was filled with treasures and beautiful women. He pulled me out of the tent and through the camp of men that had tried to rape and violate me. He opened up the tent for me silently and let me head in first. I sat down without a word near the water basin where I sat when Rosalie was in here with me.

"Your city is beautiful that is for sure. It's a shame your father ruled it" he said walking over towards the water basin. I started soaking a cloth for him and handed it to him wordlessly.

"Aren't you going to talk? Lash out or anything at me?" he asked raising one eyebrow at me while he washed his neck and hands off. I just shook my head no and took the cloth from him re-soaking it.

"What good would it do me? I would only live in hell on earth if I did that, am I right? Being anyone's whore is better then what I was before. No one listened to me and I was degraded every day. The only difference is that I'm forced to have sex and at least I'm listened to" I shrugged and instead of letting him wash his own face I started to.

"You'll never be forced. I do not force myself upon women unlike most men. My mother taught me right and to respect women. If we do have sex then it will because you want it too. However I will have to imply that you are just my whore for a while" He said as I washed off some of the cuts on his face.

"I want to believe you but I can't…I've seen what men are capable of when in lust. My father forced himself on my mother countless time and let his men harass us" I felt my voice shake slightly by telling someone this. It was personal and something that shouldn't be revealed.

"I am not your father" he looked up at me and I stared back at him.

"Go to bed Isabella, I must go see my brother now. You will be safe here, I promise you that. You will learn that you will never feel the need to fear Me." He took the cloth from my hand and gently nudged me towards the fur skin bed. Would he eventually come back tonight and sleep there too? It was his only bed so of course he would. I slowly crawled over towards the bed and slipped under the covers. They were warm and soft against my skin.

"If it's too hot then just take off your robes. I should be back soon" he got up slowly and left the tent with his still bare chest. I didn't hear any noises as I snuggled under the covers. The fur was soft but he was right it did get too hot. I pulled my robes off and put them on the side of the bed and the fur tickled my naked skin against my breasts and ribs. I curled myself up in a small ball trying to keep my heat as most of the night went on.

Sometime through the night I felt the blankets get pulled so they weren't as tight around me and a bare back was against mine. It was so warm too. I slowly scooted towards the warm and curled up right next to it nuzzling my face against the heat.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being here if he was always going to be like this. Who knows? Maybe even something like what Rosalie and Emmett have could be something we can have…

A/N: So this is my first chapter :D Let me know how it is. Love it, hate it, Gotta have it? I have a trailer on my YouTube account.

.com/DisturbinglyHuman

So please let me know. COMMENT!


End file.
